Les aventures de Maya: tout commence
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Comme toutes les sorcières de son age,Maya entame sa 1ère année à Poudlard. Entre les cours de potions magiques et les rencontres insolites elle n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais les ombres de la disparition de son frère et des caves maudites planent sur scolarité. Pour retrouver son frère, Maya devra ,elle aussi, emprunter des chemins interdits. Basé sur le jeu Hogwarts Mystery.
1. La rencontre

_Coucou tout le monde c'est Ayumi Fubuki ! Bon sang ça fait des années que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfic ! Du coup j'ai très peur peut-être que ce que j'ai écrit est très nul, mais tant pis je suis contente d'être de retour ! Cette fanfiction portera donc sur le jeu Hogwarts Mystery (ou Secret à Poudlard en français). Je me servirais du jeu et on head canon pour écrire cette fic. Je précise que je ne m'inspire pas ou peu de ma propre partie donc ce n'est pas un self insert. Concernant la parution, je ne préfère vous donner aucune date, vu mon emploi du temps chaotique. Voilà sur ce bonne lecture ! **part se plaquer** _

L'air de Londres était chaud et sec en cet après-midi de juillet. Dans une banlieue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldue, une jeune fille lisait dans un parc. Plus une enfant, mais pas tout à fait une adolescente, elle semblait très concentrée sur son roman de chevalier, tellement concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le hibou grand duc qui venait de se poser sur le dossier de son banc. Ce n'est que lorsque l'oiseau ébouriffa ses plumes d'un air impatient que la jeune fille sursauta et porta son regard sur lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et un frisson parcouru son corps tandis qu'elle détacha la lettre et regarda l'oiseau repartir.

« Miss Maya Wilson, sur le banc de St James Parc, Londres, Royaume-Unis »

Sans même ouvrir sa lettre, Maya rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac à dos et fonça jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

« -MAMAN ! , hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle se précipita dans la coquette maison jaune et blanche, une fois descendue de son bus. »

Sa mère, Mme Wilson, était tranquillement assise à la petite table de cuisine en train de lire un article de couture (sa grande passion, après les romans à l'eau de rose).

« -Maya ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas hurler et courir comme ça dans la maison ! »

Maya ralenti le pas, se souvenant de l'affection de sa mère pour l'ordre et le calme.

« -Maman, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard ! »

Dans toute famille sorcière, l'arrivée de la Lettre était source de joie et fierté. Ce n'était pas forcément un moment exceptionnel, comme pour les sorciers d'origine moldue par exemple, mais c'était toujours un événement festif. Pourtant le visage de Mme Wilson se rembrunie à la vue de la lettre. L'école de sorcellerie n'était pas un souvenir agréable pour elle. Elle se força néanmoins à sourire.

« -C'est merveilleux ma chérie ! Nous devrions fêter ça ! »

Mais Maya avait eu le temps de voir son visage s'assombrir. Timidement, elle s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit la main

« -Est-ce que tu penses que les autres élèves vont me parler de _lui _? »

Sa mère soupira et lui sourit doucement, un vrai sourire cette fois.

« -Je ne sais pas Maya...cependant tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de ça. Ce qui c'est passé avec ton frère...et bien ça ne regarde que ton frère. C'est à ton tour maintenant de faire tes preuves à Poudlard et de vivre ta scolarité. Pas celle de Jacob. »

Maya frissonna. C'était tellement rare que sa mère prononce le nom de son frère...

« -Bon on l'ouvre cette lettre !

-Oui ! »

Maya regarda avec un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude les briques du chemin de Traverse s'écarter pour la laisser passer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y était plus venue ! Même si les deux parents de Maya était sorciers, elle avait été tenue éloignée du monde magique depuis un bon moment. Surtout depuis que... Maya secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Elle s'avança doucement au milieu des magasin, et ds sorciers venus faire des courses, par où devait-elle aller ? Sa mère n'avait pas pu se libérer de son travail et lui avait simplement glissé quelques Gallions et Mornilles dans son sac avant de partir précipitamment. Mme Wilson travaillait au département de détournement des objets moldues. Parfois Maya se disait que c'était à cause de ça que sa mère insistait autant pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de magie dans la maison, sans s'assurer qu'aucun voisins ne pouvaient l'apercevoir par un quelque angle que ce soit.

« -Je peux t'aider ? Dit brusquement une voix clair »

Maya sursauta (ça devenait une habitude!) et se retourna pour voir une jeune fille de son age, adossée contre le mur avec plusieurs livres dans les bras. La fille avait la peau brune avec des cheveux noirs qui lui retombait sur les yeux, des lunettes rectangulaires et un visage long. Son sourire était chaleureux.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Rowan Khanna ! Toi aussi c'est ta première année à Poudlard ?

-Oui, mais le chemin de Traverse est un peu déroutant...je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...

-Pourquoi pas par les livres ? Dit Rowan en pointant une boutique un peu plus loin, pour cela rien de mieux que Fleury et Bott !

-Merci Rowan ! S'écria Maya

-De rien, j'ai lu L'Histoire de Poudlard en long en large et en travers pour me préparer à ma première année ! Si tu es de nouveau perdue n'hésite pas à revenir ! »

Après un dernier remerciement, Maya entra dans la boutique de livres. Elle fut immédiatement assailli par la puissante odeur de parchemin et de poussière qui flottait entre les étagères. Des centaines de livres se dressaient devant elle. Avidement, elle chercha les livres de sa liste, et ne pu s'empêcher de promener son regard sur les tables croulantes d'ouvrages. Mais sa mère ne lui ayant donné que le strict nécessaire (Mme Wilson connaissait la curiosité dévorante de sa fille) elle dû s'abstenir, se promettant cependant revenir un jour, plus de Gallions en poche.

En sortant de la boutique elle remarqua que Rowan l'avait attendu.

« -Alors ? Dit-elle toute excité, c'est pas la meilleur boutique du monde ?!

-Du monde je ne sais pas, dit Maya en riant, ais c'est vrai que tous ces livres avait l'air passionnants !

-Au fait ! Je suis tellement contente d'aller à Poudlard que j'en ai oublié de te demander ton nom !

-Je m'appelle Maya Wilson, dit Maya en lui tendant la main

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance Maya ! Répondit Rowan en lui la serrant

-De même, j'ai tellement hâte d'être à Poudlard !

-Moi aussi ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir le château ! Et les professeurs ! Et les cours ! Et les-oh pardon, s'interrompit soudain Rowan, ma mère dit toujours que je parle trop !

-La mienne me dit souvent ça aussi, dit Maya avec indulgence

-J'ai déjà acheté toutes mes fournitures mais ma mère m'a donné un peu d'argent de poche pour m'acheter un petit quelque chose. Je veux que tout le monde à Poudlard sache que je suis une vraie intellectuelle en passe de devenir préfète-en-chef. Qu'est-ce que je devrais acheter à ton avis, Maya ? »

Rowan venait de débiter ça à toute vitesse. Maya ne sut si elle devait être impressionnée par l'ambition de Rowan, ou son débit de parole.

« -Pourquoi pas une jolie écharpe ? Proposa-t-elle

-Bonne idée ! Pendant que je l'achète tu devrais aller chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette magique. »

Suivant toujours son conseil, Maya se dirigea vers le fond du chemin de Traverse. Entre une boutique de chaudron et un marchand de glaces se tenait « Ollivander, fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C ». Toute intimidée, Maya entra dedans. Ici aussi la poussière flottait, mais ce n'était pas des livres, mais des millions de baguettes qui l'attendaient. Sa baguette se trouvait-elle parmi elles. En s'avançant elle aperçus un homme sans age qui se tenait au comptoir. Ça devait être M. Ollivander.

« -Bonjour..., dit l'homme, je m'appelle Garrick Ollivander. Vous êtes là pour votre première baguette ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, pourtant Maya ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un léger malaise en le voyant. Avant qu'elle n'ai dit quoique ce soit M. Ollivander lui tendit une baguette.

« J'ai pile ce qu'il vous faut. Bois de pommier, cœur en ventricule de dragon, 23 cm, rigide. Allez-y. »

Un peu perdue Maya fit un léger mouvement, ce qui fit s'écrouler sur elle une pile de papier qui traînait non loin.

« -Désolée !

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, dit M. Ollivander en lui reprenant la baguette avec délicatesse et en envoyant un sort qui reforma la pile toute seule, c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, et celle là n'est clairement pas fait pour vous. Je e souviens, poursuivit-il, que votre frère avait fait exploser on encrier préféré quand il a essayé sa première baguette.

-Vous connaissez mon frère ?! S'écria Maya, essayant d'ignorer les palpitations douloureuses de son cœur.

-Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendus Miss Wilson. La sienne était en érable, cœur de ventricule de dragon, 25,5 cm. Une belle baguette, continua -t-il, songeur, dommage qu'ils aient du la briser quand il s'est fait renvoyer...j'ai crus comprendre qu'il avait fugué après son renvois et qu'il était introuvable depuis. »

Maya baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait se souvenir de cette malheureuse soirée où son frère était parti, claquant la porte. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de sa mère qui sanglotait en la serrant contre elle, des heures durant après.

« Cela à dû vous affecter profondément... »

Maya releva sa tête. Il y avait une lueur de compassion dans le regards gris d'Ollivander. Maya prit une profonde respiration.

« -J'ai eu de la peine pour lui...il aimait beaucoup Poudlard et ne méritait pas de se faire briser sa baguette ainsi. »

Ollivander la regarda un instant songeur, avant de prendre une baguette.

« -L'empathie est une grande qualité. Essayez donc cette baguette. »

Un peu décontenancée, Maya saisit la baguette. Immédiatement une grade chaleur l'envahit et elle se senti en pleine confiance. Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et des filets d'or s'échappèrent de celle-ci.

« -Félicitation, dit M. Ollivander, bois d'acacia, crin de licorne, 30,4 cm. On dirait que vous avez trouvé votre baguette, Miss Wilson. »

Lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin quelques minutes plus tard, sa baguette soigneusement emballée, Maya ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa rencontre avec le sorcier. Encore une fois, Rowan l'avait attendue, une écharpe multicolore autour de son cou.

« -Hey Maya ! Tu aimes mon écharpe !

-Elle te va bien, souri Maya, tu vas être la première année la mieux habillée !

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Rowan, tu semble un peu bizarre...

-Et bien...est-ce que M. Ollivander a été étrange avec toi aussi ? »

Rowan haussa les épaules.

« -Pas plus que ça. Oh ! Mais ta baguette est en bois d'acacia !

-Oui comment tu sais ?

-L'exploitation forestière de ma famille fournit du bois pour les baguettes et les balais, expliqua Rowan, c'est pour ça que je préfère rester à l'intérieur pour lire. Comme ça j'échappe aux travaux de la ferme ! Ça et le fait que je n'ai pas d'amis. »

Rowan venait de parler avec nonchalance, pourtant une touche de tristesse transperçait ses yeux chocolats.

« -Moi je suis ton amie ! Répliqua immédiatement Maya

-Tu ne trouves pas trop...bizarre ? Hésita Rowan, les gens pensent souvent que je suis trop bizarre...

-Les gens disent la même chose de moi, avoua Maya

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disent ça de toi ? Demanda Rowan d'un air confus. »

Maya hésita un instant, mais le regard sincère de Rowan la décida.

« -Mon frère est Jacob Wilson.

-LE Jacob Wilson qui s'est fait renvoyé de Poudlard pour avoir enfreint le règlement en cherchant les caves maudites ?! La Gazette du Sorcier avait même écrit un article dessus ! Tout le monde à l'école sait qui il est !

-Je sais, soupira Maya en souhaitant silencieusement que Rowan baisse d'un ton, et ils penseront sûrement la même chose de moi... »

Rowan la regarda un instant avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« -On sera bizarre ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse si jamais quelqu'un t'embête à ce sujet ? »

Maya resta un instant éberluée, elle n'allait pas la traiter comme une paria ? Elle voulait _l'aider _?

« -Euh...hum...je peux me défendre toute seule ais je me sentirais sûrement mieux si tu es à mes côtés.

-Compris, dit Rowan en se mettant au garde à vous, j'utiliserais mon riche vocabulaire pour rosser verbalement tous ceux qui tenteront t'entacher ta réputation ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire ensemble. Aucunes des deux n'arrivaient à y croire, elles avaient une amie !

« -Heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée Rowan. Ce sera chouette de voir un visage familier à Poudlard. Surtout si tu connais L'Histoire de Poudlard par cœur !

-Moi aussi Maya ! On se retrouve en septembre pour la rentrée ! »

Les deux filles se serrèrent une dernière fois pour partir chacune de leur coté, Rowan chez ses parents qui lui faisaient de grands signes, Maya vers son métro londonien.

Ce soir là dans son lit, Maya souri. Sa mère avait peut-être raison, Poudlard serait un nouveau départ pour elle. Et avec Rowan a ses cotés, elle avait moins peur.

_Et on s'arrête ici ! La prochaine fois vous retrouverez Maya et Rowan dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Dans quelle maison vont-elles finirent ? Qui vont-elles rencontrer ? La suite au prochain chapitre !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_

_Ayumi._


	2. Les débuts de Maya et Rowan

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée de l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup d'examens ces derniers temps. Maintenant que je suis confinée, j'ai au moins plus de temps pour continuer la fic. Je sais que les temps sont durs, mais soyons courageux, écoutons les médecins et scientifiques, et restons prudent et en bonne santé ! Si vous le pouvez essayez d'en profiter pour faire les choses que vous n'avez habituellement pas le temps de faire ! Pour ma part je vais en profiter pour lire la pile de livres qui s'accumulent chez moi ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

Maya inspira un grand coup avant de passer les immenses portes en chêne de la grande salle. Après des adieux plutôt larmoyant avec sa mère sur le quai 93/4, elle avait passé le voyage dans le même compartiment qu'un groupe de 5ème année qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Malheureusement Rowan n'avait pas été trouvable durant tout le voyage, mais à présent Maya pouvait distinguer sa longue chevelure brune parmi les étudiants. Les deux filles étaient cependant trop loin l'une de l'autre pour discuter. En entrant dans la grande salle, Maya sentit son souffle se couper.

« -C'est magnifique…, murmura une brune à sa droite,

-C'est un plafond magique, répliqua une fille blonde aux cheveux court, il est ensorcelé pour représenter le ciel. »

La troupe d'une quarantaine de premières années se rassembla devant les quatre tables où les élèves plus âgés les fixait. Face à eux se tenait une grande dame vêtue d'une robe vert sombre, et d'un chapeau assorti. Elle avait un visage sévère lorsqu'elle scrutait le groupe à répartir, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence franche. A ses cotés se trouvait un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

« -Le choixpeau magique…pensa Maya »

Sa famille lui avait longuement expliqué le principe du choixpeau. Sa mère avait été une Pouffsouffle et son père un Serpentard. Quant à Jacob…

Les pensées de Maya furent interrompues quand le choixpeau ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Il y a environ Mille ans

Poudlard fut crée en un rien de temps

Par Quatre illustres sorciers

Dont les noms vous seront cités

La sage Serdaigle, afférée

La douce Poufsouffle, occupée

Le fier Gryffondor, emporté

Le roublard Serpentard, amusé

Tous ensembles ils firent naquirent Poudlard

Où l'on enseigne du matin au soir

A vous jeunes sorciers

Pour accomplir votre destiné

Hélas, malheureusement pour eux

Les quatre Fondateurs furent vieux

Et c'est ainsi que Gryffondor me créa

Pour vous guider après leur trépas

C'est ainsi que fut né votre serviteur

Qui met aujourd'hui un point d'honneur

A trouver votre maison

Ainsi commence la répartition ! »

Dubitative, Maya applaudit avec les autres. Ses parents et Jacob ne lui avait jamais parlé du fait que ce chapeau chantait…

« -A présent lorsque je vous appellerais par ordre alphabétique vous viendrez vous placer sous le choixpeau, et il vous dira votre maison, reprit la dame en vert, Badeea Ali ! »

Maya se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas écouté le discours de la femme en vert, trop occupée à ses pensée. Une jeune fille qui portait un hijab bleue sortie de la foule et s'installa sous le choixpeau. Après quelques instants de silence, le choixpeau rouvrit sa bouche et cria :

« -SERDAIGLE ! »

Toute sourire, Badeea rejoint la table qui se trouvait au centre droit de la salle sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades.

« -Arthur Andrew

-SERPENTARD !

-Milles Backer

-SERDAIGLE !

-Diego Caplan

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Heather Clark

-SERPENTARD !

-Benjamin Copper

-GRYFFONDOR ! »

De loin Maya pouvait entendre Rowan partager son savoir avec une autre fille, une métis qui ne l'écoutais pas vraiment.

« -Combien de temps est supposé durer la cérémonie ? demanda Maya

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne à répartir je suppose, soupira la blonde de tout à l'heure, mon père m'a expliqué qu'il y avait dix élèves par maisons et par années. »

Maya scruta ses futurs camarades de classe. Parmi eux, qui étaient les dix qui allait partager son quotidien ? Dans la foule elle repéra une fille avec des cheveux rose pétant, un garçon avec une écharpe violet et a l'air fier qui répondait au nom d'André Egwu et qui fut rapidement appelé, Rowan, qui avait l'air de désormais parler dans le vide et une jolie blonde avec des tresses. De son coté, la femme entamait dans sa liste la lettre K. Après Tulipe Karasu et Samar Khan, ce fut au tour de Rowan d'être appelée. Elle montât sur le tabouret d'un fière, mais Maya pouvait voir de cette distance ses mains qui tremblaient. Pourtant le choixpeau ne mit que quelques secondes avant de crier un puissant « SERDAIGLE ! ». Rowan poussa un cri de joie avant de donner en main propre le choixpeau à Jae Kim, le suivant sur la liste. La répartition reprit.

« -Nikki Li

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Xia Li

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Tiens, fit remarquer une brune aux mèches bleus, les frères et sœurs peuvent être séparés ?

-C'est possible oui, répondit un garçon blond

-Ah non ! répliqua vivement une rousse en attrapant le bras du garçon près d'elle, hors de question d'être séparée de mon frérot ! »

Cela rendit Maya pensive. Les mots de sa mère lui revirent à l'esprit : faire propre chemin à Poudlard…

Désormais le nombre de première année à attendre leur maison était réduit. Et les nerfs de Maya qui commençait à mal vivre cette attente étaient mis à rude épreuve. C'était parfois bien un mal d'avoir un nom de famille avec un W…la jeune fille rousse de tout à l'heure, qui s'appelait Nora O 'Sullivan pu être rassurée, elle et son frère Nathan furent réparti ensembles à Gryffondor. Maya de son coté commençait à s'inquiéter. Comment savoir où était sa place ? En avait-elle une, de place ?

Jasmine Ullya fut répartie à Poufsouffle. A présent il ne restait plus que Maya, un garçon roux au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs, une fille aux cheveux châtain et très court, et un garçon à la peau mat et aux yeux persan.

« - Charlie Weasley ! »

Le garçon s'avança les genoux légèrement tremblant avant de s'assoir. Il ne se déroula que quelques secondes avant que le choixpeau ne s'écrit « GRYFFONDOR ». Un grand sourire soulagé apparu sur le visage de Charlie qui courut presque jusqu'à la table rouge et or.

« -Maya Wilson ! »

Maya avait envie de pleurer, l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Qu'allait-elle faire si elle ne faisait pas accepter par sa maison ? Si elle n'était acceptée nulle part ? Tremblante elle s'assied sur le tabouret et avant que le choixpeau ne lui tombe sur les yeux, elle put voir la salle entière qui la fixait.

« -Intéressant, très intéressant…cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un esprit comme le tiens…où vas-tu donc aller jeune Wilson…

-Vous parlez ?

-Bien sûr que je parle, je doué de Legimancie ! »

Legimancie…Maya ne le connaissait pas, ce sort là…

« -Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment cela fonctionne ?

-Eh bien c'est une capacité qui permet de voir à l'intérieur de ton esprit. Oh rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il quand il sentit Maya se rétracter, je ne peux voir que ce qui m'est utile à la répartition, ton petit jardin secret est en sécurité…Allons bon, où allons-nous te placer, repris la voix du choixpeau, peut-être à Gryffondor ? je vois une grande bravoure en toi…hum ou peut-être Serpentard ? Tu ne manques pas de ruse…ou encore Pouffsouffle ? Tu es d'une grande gentillesse je le sens…hum un cas difficile, très difficile….

-Est-ce que je suis impossible à placé ? demanda Maya

-Non, ricana le choixpeau, je n'ai jamais eu un seul élève en mille ans que je ne pouvais pas placer, pas un seul ! Non, tu es juste plus difficile à placer c'est tout »

Un petit silence suivit pendant lequel le choixpeau semblait réfléchir. Maya essayait d'essuyer ses mains moites sur sa jupe.

« -Et si…, repris le choixpeau

-Et si ? demanda Maya

-Rappelle moi la première chose que tu m'as dit jeune Wilson ?

-Euh…vous parlez ?

-…je crois que je sais où est-ce que tu as ta place…et cette place est à SERDAIGLE ! »

Le choixpeau venait d'hurler la dernière phrase. Maya sentit son cœur se soulever de joie. Une Serdaigle ! Sans attendre elle se précipita vers la table Serdaigle. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Rowan l'applaudir de toutes ses forces.

Rapidement le professeur McGonagall, car c'était bien elle qui chapeautait la cérémonie, répartie les deux dernier élèves, Talbott Winger et Zoe Zest, tous deux des Serdaigle, qui rejoignirent Maya. Le professeur Dumbledore, Maya le reconnu à sa longue barbe prit alors place sur l'estrade.

« -Bienvenue, bienvenue, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Ces dernières années une grande menace qui pesait sur notre monde a été levée. »

La salle retient son souffle et certains visages s'assombrir, encore teinté de souvenirs malheureux.

« -Le garçon qui a survécu, Harry Potter, est en sécurité. Dans quelques années il sera en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant c'est votre tour ! Souvenez-vous, à Poudlard vos succès rapportent des points, tandis que vos infractions lui en font perdre. A la fin de l'année la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe la coupe des quatre maisons. J'espère que chacun de vous fera honneur à sa maison, acheva le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire. »

Son discours fut accueilli par des cris de joies. A cet instant de nombreuses victuailles apparurent sur les tables, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Maya mangea joyeusement avec ses camarades et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années leur demanda de le suivre. Ainsi, les dix nouveaux petits Serdaigle gravirent plus ou moins péniblement les nombreuses marches du château jusqu'à atteindre la tour de l'aile Ouest. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui leur parla.

« -Au ciel je suis un, sur terre je suis deux, qui suis-je ? »

« -La lettre « e », répondit le garçon après quelques secondes de silence »

Le heurtoir s'ouvrit et laissa passer les élèves. Ils entrèrent dans une salle spacieuse et ronde. Ses murs étaient couverts de livres, ce qui arracha un cri de joie à Rowan, et le plafond était couvert d'étoiles peintes, ce qui arracha un autre crie de joie, de Badeea cette fois-ci. Au loin une statut de Rowena Serdaigle les accueilli par un petit signe de la main.

« -Pour aller aux dortoirs, il faut prendre ces escaliers, dit le garçon en désignant un escalier en spirale qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Les filles sont à gauche et les garçons à droite. Si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à vos aînés ou à moi, votre préfet. Au fait je m'appelle Chester Davies. »

Et il les planta là. Un peu désorientés, les premières années finirent par s'éparpiller dans la salle commune. Rowan se tourna vers Maya et lui sauta au cou.

« -Oh Maya c'est merveilleux nous sommes ensembles à Serdaigle ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Oh quelle joie ! Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire complète de notre maison, avec en prime biographie complète de notre fondatrice ?

-Pour l'instant profitons, répondit Maya en lui rendant son câlin,

-C'est incroyable non, encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, dit Rowan en promenant son regard avide sur les livres environnent.

-Oui, dit Maya, j'ai de rencontrer les autres classes et de commencer les cours !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'aient accepté après que ton cinglé de frère s'est fait renvoyer et ait ruiné la réputation de Serdaigle ! »

La voix venait d'un élève plus âgé qui fixait Maya avec des yeux pleins de colère. Rowan répliqua immédiatement.

« -Elle fera surement une meilleure Serdaigle que toi qui tyrannise les premières années ! »

Le garçon envoya un regard noir aux deux filles, mais n'ajouta rien. Maya sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Voyant le trouble de son amie, Rowan l'entraina dans la chambre des filles de premières années. Les autres filles étaient déjà là. Il y avait Badeea qui alignait soigneusement ses pinceaux sur sa table de chevet, Zoe qui se brossait les dents, et Tulipe qui était déjà au lit. Rowan et Maya échangèrent quelques mots avant d'aller elles aussi se coucher. La journée avait été riche en émotions, et celle de demain en promettait bien d'autres.

**Et voilà Maya et Rowan sont des Serdaigle ! Pour ceux qui serait curieux, non ce n'est pas ma maison, car je suis une fière Poufsouffle :3 ! L'énigme du heurtoir a été trouvé sur internet. Comme je l'ai dit au début, rester en sécurité, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches, et surtout ne restez pas seuls. Gros bisous à tous, Ayumi.**


	3. Premier pas

_Salut tout le monde comment allez-vous ? Voilà la suite des aventures de Maya à Poudlard avec ses premiers cours…et ses premiers déboires…bonne lecture à tous !_

Le lendemain matin Rowan et Maya descendirent ensembles prendre le petit déjeuner. A présent assise à la table des Serdaigle, Maya pouvait désormais mieux voir qui serait ses futurs camarades de classe. Assis à côté d'elle il y avait Milles, un jeune garçon roux à l'air rêveur, et en face d'elle, Anatole, un autre garçon aux lunettes rondes. Les deux autres garçons de la classe étaient André, avec son écharpe violette qui discutait de Quidditch avec Lukas, un petit blond. Il restait aussi Talbott, le garçon qui avait été réparti juste après elle, mais Maya n'en voyait pas la moindre trace ce matin. Les autres filles de la veille, Badeea et Zoe étaient également descendues prendre le petit déjeuner avec elles, mais Tulipe, en revanche, dormait encore quand elles étaient parties.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse le plus à Poudlard ? demanda Rowan qui beurrait un de ses toast »

Maya réfléchi un instant.

« -Probablement les cours de sortilèges, je vois toujours ma mère agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens à la maison et j'avais hâte de pouvoir faire comme elle !

-Ça tombe bien, dit Rowan en se levant, le cours de sortilège est le premier cours de l'année, allons-y ! »

Le groupe de Serdaigle rejoignit donc les Gryffondor pour ce premier cour.

La pièce des cours de sortilège était arrangée comme un amphithéâtre de sorte qu'il y ait un espace au centre de la pièce. Au bout de la salle se tenait sur une pile de livres un homme minuscule que Maya avait déjà aperçu lors de la cérémonie, le professeur Flitwick. Rowan et Maya furent parmi les première à entrer dans la salle de classe.

« -Ravie de vous rencontrer professeur Flitwick, dit Maya en s'avançant vers lui, j'avais hâte de suivre vos cours !

-Vous êtes Miss Wilson je me trompe, répondit Flitwick avec un léger sourire, si vous tenez de votre frère vous ne devriez avoir aucun soucis à vous faire, c'était l'un de mes élèves les plus doués…et également l'un de mes élèves les plus indisciplinés…, ajouta-t-il en son visage perdant de sa jovialité pour prendre un air beaucoup plus sérieux, comptez-vous faire comme lui ou suivre le règlement Miss ? »

Maya hésita quelque secondes avant de répondre.

« -Je n'ai aucune intentions de ne pas suivre le règlement…cependant je ne peux rien promettre… »

Flitwick la contempla un instant, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard, avant de lui demander de s'assoir avec les autres. En s'exécutant, Maya se dit qu'elle avait peut-être eu tort de répondre de cette manière à son directeur de maison. On avait connu plus sage pour une Serdaigle.

« -Bienvenu chers élèves, à votre premier cour d'enchantements ! Soyez bien attentifs aux instructions et à la pratique des sorts que vous apprendrez et tout se passera pour le mieux ! Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre un sortilège très important le sortilège d'allumage de baguette. Ce sortilège est très utile pour repérer d'éventuelles dangers dans le noir…tout comme pour retrouver un parchemin glissé sous un canapé, poursuivit-il avec humour. »

Le professeur Flitwick sorti sa baguette.

« -Procédez donc comme ceci, Lumos ! »

Il agita sa baguette et une boule de lumière apparu à son extrémité.

« -A vous à présent ! Soyez attentif je vais vous expliquer comment faire. »

Et ainsi le cour débuta. Maya prit bien soin d'écouter et de prendre en note tout ce que disait le professeur, avant de s'entrainer avec Rowan. Très vite les « Lumos » fusèrent un peu partout dans la salle, sans qu'une seule baguette ne s'allume. Loin de s'offusquer, le professeur Flitwick passait dans les rangs pour corriger la position des uns, la prononciation des autres. De son coté, Maya essayait encore et toujours de lancer le sortilège. Rowan, elle, avait cessé, et relisait à présent ses notes pour voir si elle avait loupé une étape. Maya ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête elle refit défiler les gestes précis du professeur Flitwick, la manière dont il avait agité sa baguette d'un geste vif.

« -Lumos ! s'écria-t-elle »

Et pour sa plus grande joie, une petite boule de lumière apparue à bout de sa baguette.

« -Félicitation Miss Wilson, dix points pour Serdaigle ! C'est la meilleur exécution du sortilège d'allumage de baguette de la part d'un première année que j'ai vu depuis longtemps !

-Bravo Maya ! applaudit Rowan »

Maya sentit ses joues se colorer de rouges. Elle avait réussi !

Peu de temps après Maya marchait seule dans les couloirs menant aux cachots. Une fois de plus elle avait perdue Rowan dans la foule. Elle l'aperçue non loin de la salle de potion, mais elle n'était pas seule…

« -Dis le !

-Non !

-Dis que je suis la sorcière la plus puissante de Poudlard ! »

La jeune fille qui était en train de crier sur Rowan était une élève de Serpentard. Un peu plus grande que Maya, elle avait de courts cheveux bruns dressés en piques, des yeux violet cernés, et une peau blafarde. Fronçant les sourcils, Maya accéléra le pas pour arriver à la hauteur des deux filles.

« -C'est impossible, j'ai fait pleins de listes des sorcières les plus puissantes de l'école, en me basant sur plusieurs facteurs. Tu es moins puissante que le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Chourave, Madame Bibine, Madame Pomfresh, les septièmes années…tu es juste une première année comme moi ! »

En son for intérieur, Maya ne put retenir un sourire. Rowan, même en cas de disputes restait Rowan…

« -Ne nous mets pas dans le même panier, répliqua la fille en haussant un sourcille

-Si tu étais vraiment la sorcière la plus puissante de Poudlard, intervient Maya d'une voix tranquille, tu ne prendrais pas la peine de le crier haut et fort à tout le monde…à moins que la sorcière la plus puissante de Poudlard manque de confiance en elle ?

-T'es qui toi au juste ?!

-C'est Maya qui devrait prétendre être la meilleure sorcière, dit Rowan, Flitwick a dit qu'elle avait produit le meilleur Lumos de tous les premières années ! »

Même si Rowan voulait bien faire, Maya grimaça, presque sûre que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire à la Serpentarde. Le regard de la fille changeant et un sourire cruel apparu sur son visage.

« -Maya hein…je sais qui tu es…tu es Maya Wilson, ton frère a perdu la tête et s'est fait renvoyer de sa maison après l'avoir déshonoré et a disparu de la circulation. Pff, tu es à ta place chez les Serdaigle… »

Maya sentit son cœur se serrer.

« -Et toi tu es qui ?

-Je suis Merula Viperyne, de Serpentard, dit Merula en bombant le torse, la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard ! J'ai entendu les professeurs chuchoter sur toi pendant le banquet, j'imagine que tu te crois meilleur que moi…je devrais te régler ton compte avant que tu n'essayes de détruire Poudlard comme a essayé ton frère ! »

Maya sentit un mélange de colère et de tristesse monter en elle. Comment cette Merula se permettait-elle de lui parler comme ça ! Et puis comment ça des chuchotements au banquet ? Cependant, elle se rappela ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant de partir : c'était à elle de forger sa propre voie. Alors elle essaya de faire un sourire forcé à Merula et lui tendit une main.

« -Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. On pourrait en discuter et devenir amies ?

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de devenir amie avec toi ?! Tu es aussi cinglée que ton frère ! »

A cet instant, Maya se rendit compte que cela faisait deux bonnes minutes que Rowan tirait sur sa manche avec insistance. Et pour cause. Le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver. Un homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux noirs qui encadrait son visage, et à l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

« -Wilson. Je savais bien que vous causeriez des problèmes. »

Sa voix était caverneuse, sans la moindre touche de chaleur.

« -Professeur Rogue ! s'écria Merula visiblement surprise.

-Merula s'en prenait à mon amie Professeur, répliqua le plus calmement que possible Maya, même si elle se sentait écrasée par la présence du maitre des potions.

-Allez en cours, et estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous envoie pas en retenue. »

Sans demander leur reste, les trois filles filèrent rejoindre les autres Serpentards et Serdaigles.

La salle de potion n'avait rien à voir avec la salle de sortilèges. Ici il faisait sombre, et les bocaux s'alignant sur les étagères donnaient une atmosphère étrange à la pièce. Rowan et Maya se dépêchèrent de trouver une place. Malheureusement, Merula les suivit, les autres tables étant déjà pleines. On n'entendait pas un bavardage dans la classe, seulement la respiration des jeunes sorciers qui faillit se suspendre quand Rogue commença à parler.

« -Ceci est votre premier cour de potion, et à voir vos têtes cela pourrait bien être le dernier. Contrairement à vos autres cours ici ce n'est pas un endroit où vous aller utiliser votre baguette ridicule, et lancer un intolérable crissement d'incantations mal formulées. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtile de fabriquer des potions. Affutez vos sens, libérez votre esprit, et taisez-vous. »

Ce laïus terminé, Rogue entama sa leçon sur la potion pour guérir les furoncles. Tout au long de celle-ci, Maya prit soin d'être particulièrement attentive, voulant redorer son image auprès de Rogue. Très vite les chaudrons se mirent à bouillonner, emplissant la salle d'effluves épaisses.

« -Tu te crois tellement mieux que tout le monde Wilson, mais tu vas voir que tu es vouée à l'échec, chuchota Merula

-Comment ça ?

-Ignore la Maya, coupa Rowan qui touillait sa potion, on ferait mieux de faire une potion parfaite si on ne veut pas d'ennuis avec Rogue… »

Le cours se poursuivit sans encombre. A la fin, Rogue passa entre les tables, inspectant les chaudrons. Rares étaient les potions qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Arrivé devant celle de Maya, il haussa un sourcils.

« -Hum…Wilson n'est peut-être pas complètement incompétente après tout… »

Mais à cet instant la potion, qui se contentait jusque-là de tournoyer tranquillement, se mit à s'agiter…

« -Tu as ajouté de la poudre de Bulbonox ?! s'écria Rowan, d'après mes recherches la poudre de Bulbonox est- «

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la potion se mit à bouillonner plus fort, jusqu'à fendre le chaudron en deux et se répandre sur la table.

« -Bien joué, ricana Merula, tu viens de guérir la table des furoncles !

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû être admise dans ma classe Wilson, dit froidement Rogue, un air de profond dégout sur le visage, vous êtes encore pire que votre frère ! Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Maya baissa la tête. Elle savait bien que Merula avait saboté sa potion, mais Rogue ne la croirait jamais…

« -Je suis désolée de vous voir déçu professeur…

-Pour décevoir quelqu'un il faut déjà que la personne ait des attentes. Maintenant sortez d'ici avant que je ne vous enlève plus de points. »

Et c'est ce que Maya fit, rouge de honte et de colère.

_Pauvre Maya ! Comment auriez-vous réagi si Rogue vous avez enlevé des points ? Dans tous les cas on verra les conséquences de cette altercation au prochain chapitre ! Profitez bien de l'été qui arrive et restez prudent !_

_Ayumi_**.**


End file.
